The Unexpected
by EvelynGrace87
Summary: *After some family time, the O'Connell's are sought out by the Med-Jai for their help against ancient evil. * *I write the characters in today's world.*
1. Chapter 1

Hamunaptra: The Unexpected

The windows of Evie and Rick's house were letting in a cool and crisp breeze. Having just returned from the gym, they were heading upstairs to take a shower while Alex slept- the excitement from the gym's nursery wore him out (or so Evie thought). The doorbell rang.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Rick cursed. Evie waited on the stair case as her husband went to answer the door. He opened it to see Jonathan waving excitedly at them.

"Hello, family!"

"For the love of God, can you never give us a weekend alone?" Rick asked irritated.

"We're seeing each other tonight at Ana's birthday party!"

"Yes, which is hours away. What do you want right now? We have things to do, which do not include you."

"I wanted to see my nephew."

"He's sleeping."

"Oh….can I swim then?" Jon pleaded. Rick looked up at Evie, who also look irritated for once.

"Fine. Stay outside. We intend on taking a nap. Alex fussed a lot last night. Which means little sleep for us." Jon saluted Rick and went around the side of the house to the pool as Rick locked the front door.

"Maybe if we are quiet enough he'll forget we are here," Rick said to his wife as he joined her in making their way back to their room.

"Jon is lonely," Evie told her husband.

"Lonely?" Rick said, surprised. "Have you seen how many contacts he has in his cell phone!"

"That is his night life," Evie told her husband as she made her way for the shower.

"I suppose you're right. But I would like one weekend of just us," Rick responded as he followed her.

"Maybe we should plan a trip?" Evie smiled at him.

"Hm, I like where this is going. Just me and you," Rick smiled back.

"Ana and Ian can watch Alex…" Evie thought aloud.

"Even better," Rick kissed his wife and locked the bathroom door.

After their shower, Rick found Jon sunbathing – or was he sleeping- out on the patio. Evie was feeding Alex so Rick decided to go see Jon. While he became annoyed often with his brother-in-law, he felt a little bad after what Evie said about him being lonely. Jon had wanted to settle down and have a family with Amy, who divorced him a year after their marriage. Rick still held that against Amy. Jon really did want to work on the marriage and she threw it away and picked up with some tool named Arnold. Rick almost punched the man the first time they meet. Evie said Rick's first defense was violence. She was right, he was trained in it- violence was hard to get rid of after it being a part of your life for so long.

Rick tip toed outside to find Jon snoring. How did all his women friends put up with that? Evie would probably kick Rick out of bed if snored that loudly. This was an ample opportunity for Rick. He went over to the hose and turned it on fully. He then proceeded to spray it at Jon. Jon woke up with a start and jumped about six feet in the air, to Rick's amusement.

"What was that for!" Jon asked wide eyed.

"When an opportunity presents itself, you have to take it," Rick stated as he turned off the hose. Jon toweled off himself and the chair. He then frowned at his cup.

"You ruined my mimosa."

"It is 11am and you are drinking?"

"It has orange juice in it, so it's technically breakfast."

Evie came outside with the baby monitor to enjoy the nice weather and overheard her husband and brother talking.

"That is not a healthy breakfast," Evie chided her brother. Jon rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"I would not be against a healthy lunch," Jon winked at his sister.

"Let's see, we feed him, he stays at our house, and sometimes does laundry. It appears to me, Evie, we have a full grown son no one told us about." Rick looked at his wife.

"Oh, please, Richard. Do not deny you would miss me if I was gone for one day."

"Denied."

"Hater."

"Mooch."

"Cold hearted."

"Drunk."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Jon was truly puzzled.

"Okay, children. Let's not begin our weekend with fighting," Evie chided them again as she sat down to enjoy the sun.

"So, what did you buy Ana for her birthday?" Jon asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"No," Rick stated flatly.

"What?" Jon asked with a sheepish smile.

"You want us to put your name on the gift. Do shit yourself."

"C'mon…I have no idea what to buy a 29 year old fashion Barbie."

"Google it or something."

"We bought her tickets to a fashion show next week in Chicago," Evie told her brother.

"That was brilliant!" Jon responded.

"Thank you," Evie said proudly.

"How much were they?" Jon asked.

"Sorry, Jon- buy your own gift."

"Aw, Evie! C'mon! Don't let Rick rub his cold-heartedness off on you."

"We spent a good amount of money on those tickets. I want her to know it came from Rick and I."

"Fine," Jon sighed, "then at least give me an idea!"

"You have 7 hours to find a present," Rick commented as he looked at his watch. A birthday present last year from Evie. It contained an inscription on the back from Evie.

"She likes makeup…"

"Ya don't say?"

"Go to Sephora and obtain a gift card."

"Brilliant! And that is why I love you, sis." Evie rolled her eyes. Jon smiled and closed his eyes to enjoy his mimosa. Rick sat down next to Evie, who opened a book she brought with her.

"Nap time," Rick commented.

"Book time," Evie commented back. Rick and Jon took their naps as Evie read a new book published on her favorite subject- Egypt.

After lunch, Jon went off in search of Ana's birthday present. Rick shook his head at Jon's last minute effort. He guessed Ana would not know the difference.

Jon showed up again just as Evie and Rick were securing Alex in his car seat to go to Ana's birthday party.

"I got a present!" He waved the card at Rick.

"Congratulations on completing a mission an eight year old could," Rick commented as he buckled Alex's seat in.

"Hey, you should have seen the people I fought through for this!"

"It is a gift card. I am sure there was more than enough," Evie told her brother as she climbed in the front seat.

"Well, it may not have been the gift card as much as the women I was trying to hit on," Jon said as he climbed in next to Alex.

"Ah, the truth emerges," Rick added. He noticed Jon sitting in the back. "Whoa there, partner. Who said you could hitch a ride?"

"I intend on drinking, cowboy."

"Oh, so I have to drive your incoherent sloshed ass home?"

"I am a perfectly capable drunk."

"I have a list of incidents that beg to differ."

"I will call a cab if you want to leave before I do. But I think I will want to leave first, not sure how much Malibu Barbie dream house I can handle."

"Stop being so cynical. The club house is supposed to be beautifully decorated as if we are in Hawaii," Evie turned and told her brother.

"Aloha." Jon added unenthusiastically.

Rick got into the drivers seat as he rolled his eyes. Jon was surely his punishment in this life.

They arrived at the resort that was turned into a luau. A woman in a grass skirt adorned them with a lay as soon as they arrived. Jon smiled at her when they walked away.

"Hello coconuts! You can lay me anytime."

"You are a pig," Evie scowled at him. Rick stifled a laugh as he carried Alex in his bassinet. Ana waved excitedly at them.

"Like yay! You are all here!" Ana hugged all of them. She was wearing a grass skirt, bikini top, and a crown of flowers. Individuals who did not know Ana would find this odd, but they knew her and would think it weird if she did not dress up for her birthday party luau. "May I, like, steal Alex? I want to show off my godson!" Evie smiled and took Alex out of his bassinet. Alex fussed at first but then smiled when he saw Ana. Evie was relieved that he seemed to recognize people who cared for him now. At the beginning only her and Rick could hold him without him crying murder. Ana strutted off with her new accessory.

"I need a bar, stat," Jon stated as his eyes searched the room.

"You don't need a bar, you just want one," Rick said to Jon.

"No, I need one to survive this…" Jon said as he spotted the small bamboo bar in the corner. Evie and Rick followed him to have a drink. Jon walked away with two. "I commend Ian and Ana on an open bar."

"Where is Ian?" Evie asked. As if on queue, Ian slowly walked on in a grass skirt and flower lay on around his neck. He was also holding a small guitar. Ian wore an embarrassed smile. Jon laughed loudly enough for Ian to notice. Ian sighed and walked over to his three friends.

"I am so sorry," Rick squeezed his shoulder only to discover he was covered in coconut oil. Rick grimaced and wiped it off on Jon's shirt.

"May I ask what this is for?" Evie raised her eyebrows.

"Ana wanted to play the parts of authentic Hawaiians for her birthday party. You all need to thank me or this could have been you as well. I said two authentic Hawaiians was plenty," Ian told them. Jon had not stopped laughing since Ian came over.

"I just can't handle this!" Jon had to sit down or he was going to spill his drink.

"Yes, very funny. Crazy what you'll do for your significant other."

"Evie's never made Rick dress up like Aladdin or a pharaoh," Jon stated.

"Not in public…" Evie whispered under her breath. Jon gave her a quizzical look, and Evie blushed when she noticed he heard what she said.

"Do we get a song and dance?" Jon asked hopefully.

"We are dancing together to a slow song but no Hawaiian moves. I did not have time to learn to hula dance. Thank the spirits."

"And I thought tonight was going to be dull," Jon raised his glass and drank.

"I am glad my humiliation is your amusement."

Jon smiled and then noticed a tall brunette coming his way.

"Kara!"

The woman gave Jon a sly smile.

"Jon. It has been a few months," she said as she reached him.

"Too long," Jon replied as he eyed her up and down. Kara then gave Evie an evil look. "This is my sister, her husband, and Ian." Kara nodded in acknowledgement.

"How do you know Ana and Ian?" Evie asked her.

"Ian was my lawyer. He invited many of his good clients."

"Oh, I think you're a bad girl," Jon smirked.

"Why don't we dance?" Kara took Jon's hand and led him to the dance floor.

Evie and Rick looked at Ian for an explanation.

"Don't worry, I just helped her out of numerous parking tickets."

Evie let out a sigh in relief, Rick just shook his head as he took a drink. Ana then went to the center of the dance floor holding Alex and a microphone.

"Like, aloha everyone!" Everyone applauded and whistled back at her. "Thank you for coming to my birthday luau! As you can, like, see Ian and I are authentic Hawaiians…"

Evie leaned in and whispered to Rick.

"Actually an authentic Hawaiian probably would not have worn that," Evie told him. Rick put an arm around her waist and smiled at his overeducated wife.

"…I would like to invite my amazing husband up here with me to dance!" Ana gestured to her husband who blushed by having all the eyes on him in his half naked outfit. Evie followed Ian up to the dance floor to take Alex. She went back to the table and sat next to Rick, as they watched Ian and Ana take the dance floor.

Jon sat down next to his long lost friend as they joined Evie and Rick's table.

"How romantic," Kara cooed at Jon.

"I agree," Jon smiled at her.

Rick rolled his eyes, knowing Jon had made fun of this the whole way here. Jon would do just about anything to please a woman. Rick was glad he was not like that anymore. He had been at one time, and then Evie came along. He looked over at Evie, who was smiling and watching their friends dance. He loved the way her green eyes glowed whenever she was happy and the way her brown wavy hair framed her heart shaped face. Evie must have felt him looking at her, as she turned and smiled at him. He returned the smile and looked at Alex, who was bouncing in his bassinet. This made Evie laugh, she was certain he may fly out.

The dance ended and everyone applauded. Ana and Ian then made their over to their friends' table.

"That was lovely," Evie told Ana who grinned in delight.

"Thank you! And what do you think of my luau?"

"The decorations are splendid!" Evie smiled.

"I am enjoying the open bar," Jon winked at Kara who giggled.

"So, like, glad everyone is enjoying themselves!" Ana hugged Evie excitedly and then went over to the other tables to speak with her guests. Ian plopped down in the chair next to Rick. He looked exhausted.

"Not taking well to the Hawaiian life?" Rick asked Ian with a raised eyebrow.

"I will be happy when this is over, that is for sure." Ian then chugged the beer he had in his hand and followed his grass skirted wife to the next table.

"I beg of you to never do that to me," Rick told Evie.

"I promise," Evie laughed.

"I will pay you a thousand dollars to do it," Jon told Rick.

"You don't have a thousand dollars," Rick crossed his arms.

"I could get it."

"So, Kara, what is your line of work?" Evie asked, trying to change the subject.

"I am an exotic dancer," Kara batted her eyelashes. Rick coughed as he took a drink.

"Oh. Is that lucrative?" Evie asked, genuinely interested.

"I own a Mercedes," Kara leaned in a whispered, as if it was a secret.

"That is a nice vehicle," Evie smiled as she took a drink. She was going to need more of these, she decided.

After several hours at the luau, Alex had fallen asleep and it was time to go home. Rick and Evie bid their Hawaiian inspired friends good night. Jon reluctantly parted with Kara, she had made it clear he would have to buy her dinner first.

Rick started the car to hear Jon singing in the back seat. He was about to yell at him to be quiet, but Alex did not wake up.

"Home….Home on the range….where the deer and the cantaloupe play…" Jon sang to his no-so-thrilled family.

"Antelope," Evie called out from the passenger's seat, with an edge of annoyance in her voice. If Jon wanted to sing, at least he could get the damn words right.

"Oh…antelope! That makes much more sense. I mean how could cantaloupe and deer play? Unless the deer was eating the cantaloupe…" Jon pondered.

"You are sleeping in the backyard tonight," Rick told Jon.

"Well that's rude. I could catch a cold."

"Then you'll be sick and have to stay home. Damn," Rick added sarcastically.

"Oh, Richie, you love me!" Jon hugged him from behind the seat.

"You have exactly three seconds to let go before I turn around and punch you in the jaw," Rick told Jon- clearly aggravated. Evie giggled softly to herself. As long as they were not waking up Alex, she did not mind. Although, she knew as soon as Jon hit the couch he would be out for the night.

Sure enough, as Jon sat down on the couch he lied down and fell asleep. Rick shook his head as he carried Alex up to his room, followed by Evie.

After Alex was taken care of, Rick and Evie made their way to bed.

"I seriously did not sign up for two children," Rick told his wife as he turned out the light.

"Neither did I," Evie told her husband as they drifted off to sleep.

Jon was still sleeping when Rick and Evie made their way to the kitchen to feed Alex in the morning. Evie sat down to feed Alex his bottle while Rick took two pans down that were hanging above the island. Evie gave him a quizzical look, Rick winked at her as he made his way to the couch. As soon as Rick was standing over Jon, he struck the two pots together several times as Jon was so startled he fell over the back of the couch. Evie could not help but laugh after she looked at Alex who barely noticed the noise, he flinched but as soon as Evie smiled down at him he went back to his bottle.

"What the hell!" Jon exclaimed as he stood up to Rick, who was clearly amused by the giant laughs he was emitting.

"Good morning," Rick gave him a fake smile and went to put the pots pack. He leaned in and gave Alex a kiss. "Thank you for being brave my son."

"That was incredibly uncalled for! I have a terrible headache," Jon stated as he rubbed his temples.

"And that, Jon, is why I did it," Rick told him.

"I hate you."

Rick took his finger and traced a fake tear down his cheek. Evie rolled her eyes and continued to feed her son.

"Well, I am going to head home to sleep and eat off this hangover," Jon told his family as he headed for the door."

"Bye, Jon. Be safe!" Evie told him. He saluted her as he went to open the door. Just as he opened the door, he halted and stared openly.

"What are you doing here?" Jon asked someone that Evie and Rick could not see. Rick immediately walked to the door to see Ardeth Bay.

Ardeth Bay was a leader of the Med-Jai. The Med-Jai are a part of ancient warriors who pledged to protect the evil secrets of Ancient Egypt. They had been around for thousand of years. Rick, Evie, and Jon had fought along side Ardeth and the Med-Jai numerous times to defeat the evil that had been unleashed. Evie had more knowledge about the ancient world than anyone Ardeth knew. Rick was also a descendent of the Med-Jai, which he did not readily accept at first. Ardeth knew no better couple who was capable to help him in times of ancient evil uprising. It had only been a few months since the incident with Evie's kidnapping. While Ardeth had not been able to come himself, he sent another capable leader to assist him.

"Ardeth Bay?" Rick asked in shock. Evie looked up from Alex as her eyes widened in shock.

"Hello, my friends," Ardeth bowed to Rick and Jon. Ardeth was an excellent warrior and exuded a sort of royal air in the way he spoke and acted.

"Well, I assume you weren't just in the neighboring stopping by for a cup of sugar," Rick said to him as he opened the door for Ardeth to come in. Jon's head was already spinning, now he was looking at Ardeth Bay in his black and silver robes. He looked out of place in the living room of the O'Connells.

"Evelyn," Ardeth bowed again acknowledging Evie, who was still in the kitchen feeding Alex.

"Hello, Ardeth," Evie smiled back at him.

"So, what is it this time? Undead mummy? Grave robbers? Giant bug people?"

"I fear much worse. That is why I came for your assistance."

"Why are we always involved? I thought protecting evil secrets was your job," Jon asked Ardeth as he threw his hands up.

"I was not particularly asking you," Ardeth told Jon. Jon looked confused, while Rick looked amused.

"What happened?" Evie asked Ardeth as she stood up to burp her son.

"Another copy of the book of the dead was found. We need to find the temple of Anubis before any more tragedies strike."

"The temple of Anubis? That was buried beneath the ocean in an earthquake that was before Cleopatra's time."

"I know. Apparently these individuals swam to the bottom of the sea."

"What? Are they mermaids?" Jon asked. Ardeth ignored his question.

"Do you know much about this temple, Evelyn?" Ardeth looked to his friend. He smiled at the small boy Evie was holding. He knew that boy would grow up to be a great warrior.

"Only what I have read and heard. Apparently many Egyptians believed it was cursed because several of the priests died every year. They feared the temple and would not go further than the front steps of the temple. The pharaoh had a difficult time obtaining priests to serve the god. Most gods had throngs of people wanting to serve their gods to ensure a glorious afterlife. But, for some reason, this temple was different. A few centuries before Cleopatra, a great earthquake caused the temple to sink to the bottom of the sea. There had been several attempts by past Egyptologists to try and find the temple, but no one ever succeeded. The last known expedition I have heard of was in the 1950s, resulting in the whole team drowning."

"Lovely story," Jon added sarcastically as he rubbed his temples.

"Do you know what was taken?' Evie inquired.

"We believe there was another copy of the book of the dead there." Everyone went silent when Ardeth spoke these words.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Well, as you are aware, Anubis is the god of the underworld. It would only make sense for a copy of this book to be there."

"Why in the hell would they copy that awful book?" Jon asked to no one in particular.

"It was probably the original. The one we found at Hamunaptra may have been the copy. The original probably was the rough draft or a crude form of it. It will probably be much more dangerous," Evie said to them with a worried look.

"That is what I had feared," Ardeth told his friends.

"And what do you think they want it for?" Evie asked.

"We are not completely sure. But we believe it may have something to do with bringing an army to life."

"An army? A whole army?" Jon was surprised. "What for?"

"Why to conquer the world, of course," Rick added with sarcasm.

"He is correct," Ardeth looked at them all.

Rick ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair, as he often did when frustrated or annoyed. Jon had sunk down into the couch and stared at the ceiling. Ardeth felt guilty for invading his friends' lives, but since the moment they met- he knew they were all descended for greater things whether they liked it or not. Evie clutched her son, knowing she was going to have to leave him again. She hated that. She hated it more than just about anything. But if she did not go, Alex might grow up in an awful world.

"And why exactly do you need us?" Rick crossed his arms and looked at Ardeth. He hoped maybe Ardeth was just giving him a "for your information" speech, not actually requesting their help.

"Because, you all have dealt with this before and understand it. We have defeated this evil with your help in the past. For many reasons, Allah has chosen you to fulfill this destiny. To protect mankind from evils that may be produced. The world depends on you all," Ardeth put a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"No pressure or anything," Jon said under his breath.

Rick looked over at his wife, who met his eyes. She knew what they had to do, and he also knew she did not want to leave their son. Rick sighed and looked back at his friend.

"When do we leave?"

Ardeth smiled his appreciation at Rick; Ardeth truly did not know what he would do without him or Evie.

"I would like to leave tonight," Ardeth stated.

"That will give us time to get our things together and Alex taken care of," Evie said aloud.

"I will meet you by the field where your friend Roland has his plane," Ardeth said as he turned to leave.

"How do you know Roland?" Rick asked, confused.

"He is also a descendent of the Med-Jai. His father was one," Ardeth told Rick as he walked out their front door. They all exchanged glances at each other.

"I am not completely surprised. Roland does have a warrior way about him, much like you do," Evie said to Rick.

"Valid point," Rick commented as his mind was off thinking.

"So, I guess I have to go home and pack now," Jon slowly got up from the couch.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Rick asked his brother-in-law.

"We've always went on these adventures together, and it always ended well. Why mess with fate?" Jon said as he walked out to his car. Rick walked over to Evie and took Alex playfully in his arms.

"Should I call Aunt Sue or Ana and Ian?" Evie asked her husband as she watched him play with a happy Alex.

"Aunt Sue and Dr. Bey. It is just too much to explain to Ana and Ian," Rick told his wife. She nodded in agreement and went for the phone.

Rick and Evie both packed for their Egyptian adventure. However, neither of them was completely sure how long they will be. But they knew to pack light, as they would be traveling quit often.

As soon as they were loaded into the car, Jon came in a cab and loaded his things. They then went to Aunt Sue and Dr. Bey's. Evie started to cry, she hated this. Aunt Sue comforted her and reminded her of what she was doing was for Alex. Rick said his good bye to Alex, as did Jon. Rick had to pull Evie away before she changed her mind.

Once they got back into the car, she turned to her husband.

"I feel like the worst mother in the universe," Evie said to him with tears still stinging her eyes. Rick reached over and squeezed her hand.

"We are doing what we have to do."

Evie shook her head in agreement, knowing her husband was right. Rick started the car and they were off to meet Ardeth.

Ardeth was waiting at the field with Roland. Rick was still a little astonished to see them together. He had known Roland for many years, but never knew he was an accomplice to the Med-Jai. Then again, Roland did not know Rick was a descendant of one.

"Well, here we are again, gang. Ya know, I think you are all just using me for my plane," Roland winked at them. Evie smiled to herself, it was nice having a friendly face on this dangerous journey and having another capable pair of fighting hands.

The five warriors got into the plane. Rick took to the cockpit with Roland, as Jon sat between Ardeth and Evie. He hated being in the middle. Ardeth was not so pleased at being near the window; he was not a fan of heights. Ardeth closed the small curtain to the window before he spoke to his friends.

"As soon as we land Yon and a few others will meet us and take us to the village. Then we will discuss a plan of action."

"A plan of action, eh?" Roland asked over the hum of the airplane. "I personally like going in and kicking ass."

Ardeth smiled at his preferred plan.

"The only problem with that is we are not entirely sure who is responsible. Some of our scouts have seen various individuals near the supposed sight of the temple of Anubis, but we are not sure who they are. I am hoping when we return we will have more insight."

"So, we are basically chasing no one?" Jon asked annoyed.

"There is someone, or some people, we just do not know who exactly as of this moment."

"Well, when we find them I will personally enact my rage. I was supposed to be in a hotel with my wife for our anniversary," Roland furrowed his brow.

"Sorry, man," Rick told his friend.

"Ah, well, it gives me something to look forward to," Roland winked at Rick who laughed at his friend. If Rick had a brother, he would have wanted him to be like Roland.

"I should have brought a pillow," Jon said as he squirmed in his seat.

"Why don't you use your jacket?" Evie looked over at her brother.

"See, sis, you are the brains of the family," Jon said as he took of his jacket, squirming even more until he had it off.

"I, for one, will not argue with that," Ardeth said aloud. Rick and Roland laughed as Jon frowned at the Med-Jai warrior.

"It looks good," Amed told her. She looked at herself in the mirror he held. Her red hair was now black as the night. She had to disguise herself so those awful Med-Jai would not recognize her.

"A disguise is a disguise," she told him as she buttoned her shirt. Amed had saved her not long ago from the grips of quicksand. The Med-Jai had left her to die. All she wanted was the gold, so she could enjoy a nice life. She lost her brother in the attack. Well, it did not hurt her that much. He had been an annoyance. However, she personally blamed Evelyn O'Connell for that. If her husband had not come for her, he would still be alive. As soon as Amed had pulled her from the deathly sand, she hatched a new plane. Amed had been the only one to survive the attack.

Sarie stepped out into the night and saw her newly formed team around various camp fires. She walked over to the tent guarded by three burly men. They parted when they saw her coming. She entered the tent and saw the black book of the dead still in the box she put it in. She knelt down and caressed it. All they needed was the key to open it. Then she would raise the army of a pharaoh to enact her revenge. Her first target was the O'Connells. She had a feeling they were already on her way. If she knew the Med-Jai, she knew they had found out about the disturbance in the underwater temple. Who better to help them then the all knowing Evelyn O'Connell? Sarie smiled at what she wanted to do to Evelyn.

When the plane landed right outside of Cairo, Jon bolted awake. Evie glared at him as she noticed the drool he left on her shoulder. He had leaned over on her and pinned her in. Rick offered to move him, but Evie just let him be.

"Sorry about that, sis."

"Next time you can sleep in the cargo section," Evie said as she motioned for him to follow Ardeth to get out of the plane. They all descended the stairs.

Ardeth smiled at his Med-Jai warriors waiting for him atop their horses. He has also instructed them to bring horses for the O'Connells.

As Jon looked around, he now felt out of place among the black and silver robes adorned with swords. His group looked like they ransacked an army store with their dark clothes and boots.

Rick gave everyone their bag as they all bowed to the Med-Jai and went atop their horses.

"We will ride for awhile until we reach the village. Then we will determine our plan."

"Your village?" Evie asked.

"Yes. It will be safe there until we have a plan and then can set up camp closer to our destination."

"I have never seen a Med-Jai village," Evie smiled.

"Does everyone wear black? I may feel out of place," Jon frowned at his green khakis. Rick shot a look at Jon. Ardeth laughed as he motioned for the horses to move forward.

"No. Only the warriors and leaders do. The woman's clothing is quit colorful actually. However, you do make a valid point, Mr. Carnahan. Perhaps I will find some clothes for you four to better fit in."

"I will warn you, I look good in black!" Jon told him.

"We will restrain ourselves," Rick added.

The team made their way across the desert to the Med-Jai village. After several hours of riding, Rick was beginning to think they were not going to reach it before nightfall. Then, it seemed, out of nowhere- it appeared. The village looked large. It was surrounded by what appears to be a large moat- several miles long. Ardeth explained to them as they grew near it was a small river from the Nile itself. Several bridges were heavily guarded around the village. As they drew near, Evelyn could see various parts of the village. There appeared to be a training camp for the warriors, parts of town where houses were together, farming areas, shops, and even what appeared to be an arena. Evie chastised herself for thinking the Med-Jai were not capable of having such an extraordinary village.

They crossed the bridge as several of the heavily armed guards bowed to Ardeth, who nodded back at them. Ardeth lead them through the village to the stables. Several of the townspeople glanced in their direction at the outsiders. It was rare for them to have outsiders in their village, especially Americans.

Once they reached the stables, Ardeth lead them to a stone house nearby.

"This can be your house while you stay here during this journey. I am going to meet with the commanders and come back soon so we can all meet," Ardeth told them.

"Thank you," Evie smiled at Ardeth before he walked off towards the direction they came.

Evie and Rick entered the stone house followed by Roland and Jon. It was one large room with four hammocks, a fireplace, and a small table with chairs.

"What the hell are those? Hammocks?" Jon asked.

"Thank you, captain obvious," Rick replied.

Roland sat down on one of the hammocks.

"Hey, not bad! And I have a feeling these will be a welcomed relief after days in the desert."

"Excuse me," came a voice from the door. They all turned to see a young girl holding some clothes.

"Hello," Evie smiled at the girl, who could not have been more than twelve. She wore a bright blue dress and her black hair hung down to her shoulders. The girl smiled when Evie talked to her, as the little girl the big men with her seemed a bit scary.

"Ardeth Bay told me to bring these to you," The girl held out the clothes to Evie.

"Thank you," Evie told the small girl as she skipped away. Jon looked at the black and silver clothes Evie held. Evie figure the top one was hers, as it was more of a dress. She let the men fight over the others.

"I have to wear a skirt!" Jon exclaimed.

"It's a robe. There are pants for underneath," Roland explained as he examined his own clothes.

"Anything that looks like a skirt is a skirt," Jon told him as he put his hand on his hips.

"So, you're a skirt?" Rick asked, noticing the way Jon was standing. Jon immediately crossed his arms instead.

After Evie and Rick changed, they waited outside for Jon and Roland. Rick smiled at his wife. She looked rather nice in her black dress. It hugged her curves in all the right places, while the silver on the belt and sleeves made her look like a warrior.

"What are you smiling about?" Evie cocked her head at him.

"The robes fit nicely," he said.

"You don't look bad yourself," she commented as her eyes roamed his black robes, pants, and the silver that adorned his sleeves.

Roland emerged and had almost identical robes on as Rick. Then Jon emerged with his robes, which looked rather odd on him- especially since he wore a scowl on his face.

"I feel like a Halloween costume," Jon said as he joined the others.

"That doesn't make any sense," Rick told Jon.

"You don't make any sense," Jon said back. Evie sighed. Jon seemed like he was younger than Alex sometimes. Rick was about to say something back when Ardeth walked over with the sun setting behind him. He smiled at his friends.

"All I need to do is give you all swords and you'll be warriors," he told them.

"I'm wearing a skirt!" Jon threw his hands up.

"It is a robe," Roland glared at him.

"It's a part of the skirt family!"

"I think we are ready to go with you, Ardeth," Rick started walking toward him as he glared at Jon over his shoulder.

Ardeth began walking in the opposite direction they came. Evie took in the town and the people. Since night was almost here, men and woman were closing down their shops. She noticed everyone but the warriors wore black. She saw some of the prettiest colors on the dresses of woman and young girls. A few of the younger girls smiled at Evie, and she smiled back.

Ardeth lead them to a large tented area. As they walked inside, four other Med-Jai warriors stood talking around a small fire. Evie noticed one of them was a woman. She had never seen a woman Med-Jai warrior before. She had long black hair held back in a ribbon and a sword on her hip. She looked as regal as the other warriors.

"Yon, Tarib, Abed, and Raina- this is Evelyn, Rick, Jon, and Roland," Ardeth introduced them. Everyone exchanged a courtesy bow. Jon felt like he should curtsy.

"It is good to see you well, Evelyn," Yon told Evie.

"Thank you, I am honored to be able to assist you after you assisted me," Evie smiled.

"Pleas, everyone have a seat. We have much to discuss," Tarib gestured with his large burly hands. Jon noticed how fit and muscular these warriors were, he felt if he said the wrong thing he may get beaten up. While he is a ladies man, he was not going to even attempt to flirt with Raina.

As they sat down, Tarib passed everyone some wine.

"This is my kind of party," Jon commented. Rick nudged him in the ribs.

"I am aware Ardeth has explained why you are all here and the urgency of the matter. We hope to visit the sit of the fallen temple at tomorrow's first light. Our scouts reported no one in the nearby area, so we should be safe for now," Tarib told everyone. "Our scouts also reported the party they had seen nearby a few days ago moved onto to the east towards the Valley of the Kings. We are assuming now they are looking for an army to raise."

Jonathan raised his hand to ask a question; Rick rolled his eyes and put Jon's hand down.

"Question?" Ardeth asked.

"Yes," Jon glared at Rick. "Why don't we stop them now, before they raise the undead? Could solve the whole problem!"

"We cannot invade a party when we do not know their true intentions or they do not directly attack us. They could just be looking for things they never will find. We are not even sure if these particular individuals have the book of the dead. None of our scouts have seen it yet," Tarib answered Jon.

"They will also have to have the key to open the book. Do we know if that has been taken?" Evie asked.

"Our hope is that they have not found the key yet. One of the reasons we are going to travel to the sit of the fallen temple. We hope the key still remains there and we can take it before they do. That could solve the problem," Tarib told Evie. Rick glanced at Jon, who was too busy with his wine to hear Tarib's tone in the last statement.

"If the temple is underwater, how will we expect to find the key?" Roland asked.

"The whole temple may not be underwater," Evie added- remembering the legend she heard from her parents many years ago. "It was written-"

"Why is everything written? Isn't that how we get into these situations? People read shit!" Jon exclaimed. Rick had had enough. Rick leaned into Jon's face.

"Shut up, or I will see to it you shut up."

Jon gulped and nodded.

"Anyway," Evie gestured with her hands. "This legend said Anubis felt his priests were not giving him the praise he deserved, so he caused an earthquake to take the temple. However, Isis wanted to protect the Egyptians from death. So, in the middle of the earthquake she stopped it. However, part of the temple went into the water, and the other part did not. Anubis was furious but decided to let it go since most of the priests perished and would now serve him in the afterlife."

"So, maybe we can find the part of the temple on the land and find the key," Rick added.

"I was unaware of those details; I had only hoped we would find clues to where it was in the underwater city, and then perhaps find a means to dive in the water. However this plan sounds more efficient," Ardeth thought aloud.

"Agreed," Raina chimed in. "I prefer not to test my ability to hold my breath under water."

"Evelyn, can you tell us anything further that you have heard or read in regards to the temple of Anubis?" Tarib asked.

"Only the horror of the priests drowning and trying to save their own lives," Evie said with a gentle sadness in her voice. The tent went quiet as everyone pondered what Evie just said.

"So," Raina interrupted the silence, "we meet at first light on the west bridge?"

"Yes," Ardeth said as he stood. The other followed his lead. Rick had to force Jon up, as he was in the middle of a drink of wine. "I would also like to invite you all to the feast tonight," Ardeth said to the O'Connell clan. "We always have a feast before a perilous journey. We would be honored if you would join us."

"Of course," Rick smiled.

Ardeth lead them all out to the arena they had passed when they arrived. Men, women, and children were all over the place. Food was being served and music was playing. Some were even dancing towards the musicians. Evie could not help but smile at this simple gathering of the Med-Jai. The only thing that was missing was her son. She missed him, but knew he was safer where he was. Rick must have read her mind as he held her hand as they were lead to the food. Jon practically sprinted towards it.

Evie found herself seated next to Raina as they enjoyed the feast. She had a thousand questions for this interesting woman.

"It's Raina, correct?" Evie asked trying to start the conversation with her.

"That is correct, Evelyn," Raina smiled.

"Are there many women warriors?" Evie asked excitedly. To hell with being polite, she was curious. Raina laughed at Evie's curiosity, she was brimming with it.

"Not many, I am afraid. I am the first in over thirty years. My father died in a great battle, and my mother died not long after of an illness. I found one of my father's swords and never let it go. A past leader saw the fire within me and encouraged me to become a warrior. It was hard to get past the sneers and rejection of some of the tribesmen. This just made me work harder. I killed more evil men in my first battle than any of the male warriors," Raina smiled at the memory. "That was many years ago. Now, the leaders seek me for journeys such as the one we are embarking on tomorrow."

"That is amazing," Evie said in awe. She wished she had pen and paper to write down Raina's story and ask more questions.

"Well, thank you," Raina laughed. "It was a difficult journey to obtain the respect I know have, but well worth it. I am happy again. I get to destroy the evil that took my father, and-", Raina's eyes roamed to Tarib who was speaking with Rick, "I am to be married soon." Evie saw Raina's gaze and smiled.

"Oh, congratulations!" Evie's not sure why, but she hugged the woman. Raina was a bit taken back but returned the hug before Evie released. Evie was amazed by this woman and what she accomplished. She felt a sisterly connect with her, Evie was usually the sole woman but not this time. She had someone to connect with, even though she barely knew her.

"You're an interesting woman, Evelyn. You could have been a warrior in your own right," Raina told her as she sipped her wine. Evie smiled.

"Any warrior skills I have will have to be because of my husband. He taught me to defend myself when needed," Evie glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Rick, who was in deep conversation with Jon, Roland, Tarib, and Ardeth.

"Smart man," Raina replied.

After the feast, the O'Connell party headed to their stone house. Evie and Rick choose the two hammocks next to one another, while Jon and Roland choose the others. Rick was about to blow out the candle next to him when he saw Jon fighting with the hammock.

"Are you about done wrestling with the hammock?"

"This is ridiculous! How did you all get in?"

"Just hold it down and lay down. It really does not require a genius," Roland told Jon with irritation in his voice. He was tired and they had a long day ahead of them.

"You do realize who you are talking to?" Rick asked Roland. Jon took Roland's advice and flopped down on the hammock and fought with it a little more before finally grabbing his blanket and becoming still.

"I think I got it!" Jon said proudly.

"Congratulations," Roland said as he closed his eyes and Rick blew out the candle that only left the room with a soft glow from the fire. He leaned over to kiss Evie good night; she sleepily smiled at his touch.

"What if I have to pee?" Jon asked quietly.

"Then grab a flashlight and go," Rick mumbled.

"What if there is a snake?" Jon asked again.

"Then run the other way," Rick mumbled again.

"What if-"

"Shut up!" Rick and Roland said in unison.

"Fine," Jon pouted. They all eventually fell asleep inside their stone house in the middle of a Med-Jai camp.

"Just do it!" Sarie screamed at some of the diggers in front of a tomb several miles from the Valley of the Kings. One of the diggers had told the others it was extremely dangerous to open tombs of former Egyptian royalty, and now they all were scared.

Sarie had no patience for this. They could only dig at night so they would not get noticed. During the day she studied maps and thought of plans while hiding in an old warehouse not far away. These diggers were going to break open the tomb, even if she had to kill one to show how serious she was. Amed stood close by, ensuring no harm came to Sarie. She had made him a guard on her previous expedition. She found him in a bar and his muscles caused her to ask him about the job. While he was a man of little emotions, he felt he owed her for saving him from a life as a bouncer in bars.

"Amed, why don't we show the diggers how serious we are?" Sarie turned to him with a sneer on her lips. Amed walked over and picked up the man who started the discussion about opening tombs. Amed could lift him by one arm and held out his knife with the other to the man's throat. The man squirmed in Amed's strong grip.

"If someone does not start digging right now, his throat will be slit with the blood on your hands," Sarie stated calmly, as if she was discussing the weather. The other diggers stood there wide eyed while the man squirmed and cried out to be put down. One of the diggers began hacking on the tomb entrance while the others followed. Amed dropped the first digger, who scrambled away to join the others. "Thank you, Amed. Sometimes insolence needs to be taught a lesson." Amed gave an evil smile to her and then resumed watching the diggers chip away ancient stone.

Rick was the first one awake just as the sun was peaking up. He stirred the others and they quickly packed to meet the Med-Jai.

Ardeth, Tarib, Raina, Yon, and about a dozen other warriors waited with their horses for them. The O'Connell posse climbed onto their horses and waited for Ardeth's instructions.

"We will head west towards the temple. We should be there by mid-day," Ardeth told everyone. He received a collective nod. Ardeth urged his horse onward and everyone followed him into the desert as the sun made its way slowly into the sky.

Silence was loud during the first few hours of their journey, as the Med-Jai were being watchful, Jon was in and out of sleep, and the others were lost in their own thoughts.

It was almost mid-day and Rick saw no sign of an ancient temple. He saw mostly sand and various villages throughout their trip. Then, it seemed out of no where, a great mound of sand appeared against what appeared to be part of the Nile. They all stopped collectively and stared at the mound that appeared a few miles away.

"That must be it," Evie spoke to no one in particular.

"It's covered in sand," Rick stated.

"The other part must be under the water," Evie responded.

"Let's get closer," Raina chimed in.

The travelers rode the last few miles until they were directly in front of the giant temple. It was hard to see the temple. All they could see was a large sand dune, which they assumed the temple was under by the rectangular shape.

Everyone jumped off their horses and stood right in front of the giant mound of sand. It seemed to Evie the sand dune was at least two miles high. Something this large would have to contain secrets inside. Evie noticed something sticking out; it appeared to be some sort of handle. She went towards it and brushed some of the sand aside.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"I think it may be a handle."

"Perhaps we should pull it so we can get inside," Tarib added.

"Let's not and say we did," Jon said nervously. Roland raised an eyebrow at him.

"I agree. Let's see what the handle will do," Ardeth suggested. Evie nodded and gripped the protruding oval rock. She tried pulling it, but nothing happened. Evie furrowed her brow and then thought of something. She pushed the oval rock in and the sand began to shake and fall. Rick grabbed her arm.

"Run!" Rick yelled as he pulled Evie away. No one argued with Rick as they ran with their horses toward safety. The sand quickly fell like a wave behind them, leaving only several feet between them and the rushing sand.

After several minutes of running, the sand dispersed enough where it was just added to the sand surrounding the newly revealed temple. One by one they stopped running and turned to see the enormous temple behind them. The temple was slightly slanted from being half submerged into the water nearby. Two large doors were at the front, one partially opened by Evie's actions. The rest of the outside of the temple had faded color drawings around it. Drawings, Evie assumed, for the glory of Anubis.

Everyone caught their breath from their quick run.

"Everyone alright?" Roland asked. He received nods.

"I should have stayed home," Jon said under his breath. Ardeth turned to the Med-Jai warriors behind him.

"Raina, Tarib, and I will accompany the O'Connells inside. Yon will stay here with all of you keeping guard in case of danger. Station someone around the entire temple and devise a plan of action if needed," he instructed them. While Yon was also a leader of the Med-Jai, it appeared Ardeth was always in charge.

Evie started walking back towards the temple with Rick and the others right on her heels. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. Rick walked faster to stay next to her. Sometimes he cursed her curiosity.

"Please stay near me," he whispered to her and pleaded with his eyes.

"I promise," Evie gave him a smile as they reached the front of the temple. The stairs leading inside were taller than any of them and would have to be climbed to get inside.

Evie and Rick started the slow ascend to the top. It took everyone quit some time to reach the top. Some stairs were cracked, some were only half there, and others begged to be avoided.

As they all finally reached the top, Roland passed everyone a flashlight. Evie tried opening the door but it was too heavy for just her. She glanced over her shoulder for assistance. Rick and Roland managed to help her open the door. As the door fully opened, Jon shined his flashlight in. Evie gasped in shock...


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it!" Sarie screamed inside the warehouse as one of her spies walked away slowly- fearing her wrath. Most of her diggers were either asleep or playing some sort of card game. Amed was her constant shadow.

"What?" Amed asked.

"We didn't find anything of use in that damn rock! And the Med-Jai know we are here."

"Didn't you expect that?"

"Yes, but not this soon. My spy informed me he saw Med-Jai watching some distance away but when he tried to get closer they were gone. I need time to find the key. Without it, all we'll have is a useless book," Sarie added with tension in her voice. She looked at the black book of the dead in front of her. She caressed it. "Help us find your key so we can fulfill my destiny."

"Destiny?" Amed was confused, or was Sarie just becoming deranged.

"Yes, Amed. My destiny is to rule the world with the help of the ancient Egyptians. Then I will destroy the O'Connells, the Med-Jai, and any other idiots who try to stop me. Of course," she turned to him and smiled, "my loyal subjects will be rewarded." She then leaned him and kissed him. He smiled and then felt a presence behind him. It was the spy from before.

"What? More delightful news for me?" Sarie scowled.

"Well, I wanted to tell you before, I had a bit of good news for you," the man was extremely nervous and stared at Sarie wide eyed.

"Get on it with it then!" She yelled.

"I found someone who can read hieroglyphics. I brought them here," the man said slowly as he looked at Saire for approval. An evil smile spread across her lips.

"Bring them to me. Now."

The man bowed and scurried off toward the front of the warehouse where an older man had tied hands and a sock in his mouth. When he was in front of her, Sarie took the sock out, a little disgusted.

"Hail Mary…" The older man began praying. Sarie rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, that never works. At least you could try Isis or Horus," Sarie spat at him. The man was in his mid fifties in dirty khakis, from being drug around no doubt. He had on silver glasses and brown eyes under his balding head of hair. "What is your name?" The man looked around him, afraid to answer. "Be more afraid of not answering," she spoke the words slowly and close to him.

"Dr. George Shea," the man responded.

"Well, isn't this an honor?" Sarie smiled and crossed her arms. "One of the head honchos of the Egyptian antiquities." Amed smiled with Sarie at their good fortune. "I hope it comforts you to know you'll be assisting us in a very promising endeavor. Perhaps, if you cooperate, you can keep your life." George swallowed the small saliva he had left in his parched throat. The last thing he wanted to do was use his knowledge for evil.

Sarie turned her attention towards her spy. "You," she called to him as she forgot his name. "Get him some water and see to it he is rested for tonight." The man nodded and picked George up and took him to the other side of the warehouse. Sarie turned to Amed.

"Thing are going even better now. Let's see the Med-Jai and O'Connell's stop me when I have my own Egyptologist." Amed chuckled to himself, as he knew they'd win.

When Evie gasped, Rick drew up his guns, causing the others to grab their weapons. But when Jon pushed the door open, it revealed the skeletons that covered the floor.

"The priests," Rick breathed. These were the priests that had tried to escape the temple when it was threatened by Anubis. However, it appeared someone locked them in.

Evie knew Rick was right by the jewelry that hung limply around the bones. Some wee amulets for Anubis while others were just to show their wealth.

"I feel like I've walked into a haunted house," Jon commented.

"Only this one is real," Roland whispered back.

"Well, they are just bones. We'll have to move around them," Evie gestured as she picked up the flashlight she dropped.

"I'll go first," Rick said to Evie quietly as he made way in front of her. Evie turned to him.

"Do you know your way around Egyptian temples?" She asked as she crossed her arms. He sighed, knowing she was right. He knew very little about Egyptian temples, except they usually housed evil- at least in his experiences.

"Fine. But I'll be right behind you," he told her. She smiled and made her way cautiously over the bones. It was hard to not step on one. After a few minutes, Evie and Rick found clear ground with only sand covering it. The others were directly behind them. They heard a loud crack and turned to see Jon stepping on a bone.

"I think I broke his funny bone," Jon sheepishly smiled. Rick rolled his eyes as they continued down the long hallway. The walls were bare, which was odd to Evie. Usually, temples were adorned with love for the god or goddess of the temple.

As they journeyed further into the depths of the temple, the hallways grew larger. Rick was able to walk right next to Evie without touching the wall. Rick also felt the air grow colder, probably from the water that enveloped half the temple. He wondered when they would reach the water.

Suddenly Evie stopped and noticed stairs to the left of her.

"Stairs? In the middle of a temple?" Tarib asked aloud.

"Well, at least the stone looks sturdy," Raina commented. Just a she spoke, part of the first step crumbled off. They all stared at the broken piece.

"Yep, that looks sturdy," Roland added sarcastically.

"It's either up or back out," Rick said to them.

"Let's go," Evie said as she started up the narrow stairs with Rick centimeters behind her.

"I think I'll wait here," Jon said.

"Yea, someone needs to keep those priests company," Roland said as he followed Rick and Evie up the stairs. Jon glanced around nervously as the Med-Jai followed Roland. He then shivered and followed their lead up the ancient stairs.

The stone stairs became spiral and seemed to wind up towards the center of the temple. Evie still did not notice any writing or drawings on the walls; she could not imagine why nothing was around. Evie felt the air grow colder. She knew the water was near, but where was it? It was hard to see more than a few steps in front of her. She looked up and finally saw a drawing. The drawing made her stop. The others halted with her.

"What is it?" Rick asked as he looked up.

Evie saw Anubis depicted with his priests but the priests were not worshipping or revering him. Some were running from the god, while others appeared to have spears in their hands- trying to kill him.

"I have never seen anything like that," she whispered. "The priests did not want to worship Anubis, but wanted to kill and dishonor him."

"Why?" Raina asked.

"That is a good question," Evie mumbled to herself as she studied the drawing further. She turned around and saw there was a platform after the next step. She went onto the platform and the others followed her. The drawing stretch out across the ceiling as large as the platform was. Rick glanced around as felt dampness in the air. He took several steps towards the back of the platform and halted. The platform dropped off and several feet down was water. His flashlight was able to show him the rest of the temple about a mile or so under the water. The water was as clear as crystal. Odd, he thought.

"No one step too much farther, quit a drop below," Rick told them. Roland, Ardeth, Raina, and Tarib went to where Rick was and saw the descent. Roland let out a whistle.

"That is a lot of water," he commented.

"Thank you captain obvious," Jon said as he too peered below. Evie was still studying the drawing above her. She walked over behind Rick to see what they were looking at.

"The rest of the temple," Evie whispered.

As in objection to the horror that had happened there, the platform started to shake.

"That can't be good," Jon said. Rick grabbed Evie's hand as they all tried to return to the stairs, but without luck. The floor beneath them crumbled and they all started falling into the water below.

The five of them hit the cold water with pieces of stones surrounding them. Rick never let go of Evie's hand and they surface together with Jon and Roland close by. Ardeth, Tarib, and Raina were right behind them.

Rick saw they were level with another room of the temple and could climb up onto the ledge to get out of the water. He started to swim towards it, as the others did too. Rick hoisted Evie up as she helped Jon up.

Once they were all up, they sat there panting from the fear and the fall they just encountered. Rick was upset his guns were now wet and would have to depend on a sword, but two of the flashlights still worked.

"Everyone alright?" Rick asked between breaths. Everyone nodded. Evie hugged her husband. She also noticed Raina hugging Tarib. Jon looked at Roland as they got up.

"I do not hug," Roland commented.

"Now where?" Tarib asked. Evelyn took one of the working flashlights and scanned there newly founded ground. There was a door directly behind them, covered it hieroglyphics.

"What kind of temple is this? All we have seen is hallways and doors! And water," Jon said.

"I hope that's a map to get out of here," Rick said to his wife.

"Or a map to the key," Ardeth added.

"Neither. It speaks of the priests being fully prepared for entering the inner sanctum of the temple. The place where Anubis himself could visit," she said to her companions.

"Lovely," Jon said under his breath. Evie scanned the door for a way to open. Raina stepped forward and pointed to a lever.

"Think that'll do it?" She asked.

"Let's find out," Evie said as he pulled the lever down, causing the door to open. Rick and Ardeth pushed the door all the way open. Evie shined her flashlight inside and gold winked back at her.

George felt a cold steel on his throat. He looked up to see Amed angrily staring down at him. George was in the middle of reciting what the hieroglyphics said. Sarie showed her displeasure and Amed interpreted that as a time to threaten him.

"Look," George swallowed, "I am telling the truth. All these writings discuss the afterlife- there is no mention of a key for the book of the dead. Besides, that is not something they would write down. The Egyptians wanted to keep evil away from evil."

"Hm," Sarie grinned that evil smile of hers, "are you saying I'm evil?" She got down right in front of George who blanched. Sarie laughed and stood back up. "Well, thank you. I consider myself evil too." Amed removed his knife, satisfied that Sarie did not want to harm the man- only threaten him. "So, where do you think something as sinister as a copy for the key for the book of the dead would be hidden?" George swallowed again, he did not want to answer. Amed produced his knife again, ready to force him to answer.

"Not here," George answered.

"Why?" Sarie crossed her arms.

"These tombs serve as a place for the afterlife. Peace and a safe journey of the soul were the primary concerns for these individuals. Something like that key would be hidden away from this," he told her. Saris narrowed her eyes in thought and started to pace.

"Like a pyramid?"

"No, too obvious. Like a temple," George told her regrettably. He did not want to tell her, but perhaps he could stop her before she was able to use it.

"What temples are near by?" She asked him.

"None that I am aware of," he responded. Sarie lost herself in thought for a moment.

"Get me some maps," Saire told one of the nearby diggers. They were inside some catacombs close to the Valley of the Kings. The digger ran off to the warehouse to retrieve maps for her.

Several seconds later, the digger returned with labored breathing and handed Sarie the maps. She set the maps down in front of George.

"I want to know of all temples, myth or reality, in these areas," she told him with determination in her voice. George looked down at the maps and already knew he was in trouble.

Evie cautiously stepped inside the room of gold, with Rick right next to her. Jon gasped in disbelief at what he saw. The entire room was made of gold. There was a golden throne for Anubis it seemed. Next to it was a table full of bowls and what appeared to be incense burners. Chest full of offerings to the god wear nearby. Rick looked over to find Jon practically drooling.

"Don't even think about it," Rick told Jon.

"After almost drowning in water and sand today, we cannot even take a trinket?" Jon pleaded.

"Do you want to anger Anubis?" Evie asked him as she walked around the room. The room was small, but large enough to fit all of them comfortably.

"No," Jon pouted.

"We should look for the key in here," Raina said aloud.

"I agree," Ardeth replied. They each started going through the boxes full of gold, jewels, and other offerings to Anubis.

After searching the boxes, they came up empty handed. Evie sighed in frustration.

"Well, nothing here," Tarib commented.

Rick sighed and noticed Jon putting something in his pocket. Rick grabbed Jon's hand and met his eyes.

"Put it back."

"But-"

"Now."

Jon pulled his arm away in frustration and put the small statue back in its place, but it was too late. Sand started pouring in from the sides of the walls.

"What is this?" Raina asked and looked at Evie.

"A trap. For treasure seekers," Evie commented and they all stared at Jon who sunk back into the corner.

"You idiot!" Rick hollered.

"Let's not point fingers and find a way out of here," Ardeth calmly stated as the sand was now reaching their ankles. Everyone began scanning the walls. Evie's fingers frantically scanned the hieroglyphics to find a clue or way out. She was ready to give up hope we her fingers felt a crack. She traced it to be about the size of a window.

"Rick! Help me push this!"

Rick ran over, slowed down by the sand. He saw what Evie saw and began to push, desperately trying to open it. The others came over and they all used their weight to force the wall to open. The sand was coming in faster and almost to their knees. If there was any moment in Rick's life where he wanted to choke Jon it was right now.

After several moments and strained muscles the door flew open and Evie slipped and fell down the chute that appeared.

"Ah, shit!" Rick exclaimed as he slide on his bottom down the slide like chute with the sand following him.

"Cannon ball!" Roland laughed as he went behind Rick and slide down.

Ardeth ushered Raina and Tarib to follow as the sand was coming closer. Jon looked apprehensively at Ardeth.

"Go!" Ardeth pushed him hard, so that Jon was sliding down his stomach and not his backside like the others. Ardeth followed him. Jon screamed the whole way down the long chute.

After several moments of sliding, hitting the walls in the small space, and listening to Jon's hysterical screams, Evie landed on a sand covered floor, Rick fell besides her. They quickly got up and made room for the others. Jon flew in like Superman and landed on Raina.

"You have one second to get off of me," Raina stated as Jon lay across her legs. He quickly got up, as he did not want to be injured by her or Tarib.

The room was completely dark, except for the flashlights that Rick and Ardeth held. Rick noticed stairs a few feet in front of them. He shined his flashlight down the stairs and revealed the worship area of the temple. A large statue of Anubis was towards the front, followed by stone pews where worshipers would come to give glory to the great god of the underworld. Evie was besides Rick and threaded her arm threw his in excitement. Even though they all faced danger in the past few hours numerous times, her breath was still taken away by the beauty of the Ancient Egyptian culture.

Rick and Evie proceeded down the stairs to the floor of the worship room. The others followed behind them, gazing around at the colorful walls depicting Anubis' glory. Evie broke away from Rick's arm and went to the base of the Anubis statue; it seemed to be ten feet tall. She noticed a small compartment between his legs. She smiled up at Rick who watched her as she opened the compartment and took out a small box.

The others held their breath as they watched Evie stand and open the box. Her eyes went wide, followed by a smile on her lips. She looked up at her husband, brother, Roland, and Med-Jai.

"It's the key."

In unison, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now if we find a way out of here, we can really celebrate," Jon stated as he sat down on one of the pews. Evie put the key back in the box and shoved it into her backpack. Rick glanced around the large room and thought he saw a shadow pass quickly in front of them.

"Did anyone else see that?" He asked the others as he grabbed his sword. Without answering, everyone grabbed their swords. Jon was confused but grabbed his anyway when he saw Evie grab hers.

"It looked like a shadow," Tarib commented.

"I don't like creepy shadows," Roland said between gritted teeth. As an answer, an apparition stood before them. Rick protectively stood in front of his wife as they all stared at what stood before them. It was a transparent man. He looked like an Ancient Egyptian priest. He had no hair and was wearing a small cloth around his waist. His eyes were full of sadness and bruises adorned his chest. He spoke to them in an eerie voice, but they could not understand ancient Egyptian. They glanced at Evie who was staring at the man. Evie took a step in front of Rick to answer the priest.

"You must speak to me, as I am the only one who understands your language," Evie told him. He bowed in response. "Why are you appearing before us?" She crossed her arms defensively and asked.

"At first it was to kill you, but now I recognize your Egyptian royalty, Nefertiri," he smiled at her. Evie was a bit taken back by this. She discovered a few years ago she was a reincarnation of the Egyptian princess.

"If you are not going to kill us, then why appear?" She asked him.

"To warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"This place. It houses evil."

"What kind of evil?"

"A curse."

"That doesn't really answer the question."

"This place is cursed. As we, the priests, died under Anubis' wrath we cursed this place so no one would enter and unleash the rage of Anubis."

"So, you're implying we are cursed since we entered this temple?"

"Yes and no."

"I don't understand."

"By entering this temple you are most likely cursed. You have found the key to unlock the book of the dead. The book holds great power, as you are aware. However, the book that was found holds more power than you realize. This book could change time and the world you know if fallen into the wrong hands." The priest crossed his arms and shrugged, as if the explanation was simple.

"It has already fallen into the wrong hands. That is why we are here- to hinder them from opening the book."

"You will fail."

"Why do you say that?" Evie was a little offended at this priest claiming she would fail.

"I see a great power being unleashed. I am not sure what it is or what it will do, but it will be powerful and deadly."

"How can we stop this?"

"It will be unleashed, that I am certain. You will have to seek the counter of the evil."

"What is the counter?"

"Find the hidden temple of Isis and you will know."

"If it is hidden how am I supposed to find it?"

"The priests that drowned in the other entrance left clues."

"So I need to find the other entrance."

"Yes."

"I still do not understand how we may or may not be cursed?"

"You are cursed because this responsibility is yours."

"But you also said we are most likely cursed. That is not definite."

"If you succeed."

"I am cursed because I found the key and am in this temple, but I will not be cursed if I succeed."

"You are wise, Nefertiri."

"Can you offer me anything else?"

"Continue through the wall of Anubis' victory to find my other fallen brothers."

"Thank you."

"Do not thank me yet. Thank me if you succeed." With those words the priest vanished leaving the others staring at the empty space.

"So, what did Casper have to say?" Rick asked his wife.

"We are cursed." The others looked at her- confused.

"What does that mean exactly?" Roland asked her.

"He said by entering the temple and finding the key we are cursed because this is now our responsibility. He also said that a great evil will be unleashed by the individuals seeking this key, and we have to find the counter to stop it," Evie explained.

"And where is this counter?" Rick asked her, still gripping his sword. He was not sure what his sword would do against a ghost, but to hold it gave him some comfort.

"In the temple of Isis," Evie replied.

"That is a myth! It was destroyed by the Romans!" Jon exclaimed. Rick was a little surprised at Jon's historical knowledge.

"So was this temple," Evie told him.

"Too shay," Jon mumbled.

"Alright, so how do we get to this other supposedly mythical temple?" Raina chimed in.

"We must find the wall of Anubis' victory," Evie said as she took Rick's flashlight and scanned the worship arena they were standing in.

"Everything in here is dedicated to Anubis' glory. How will we find the right wall?" Tarib asked- a little flustered.

"Well, I am assuming by victory the priest meant a great accomplishment Anubis completed," Evie responded.

"Perhaps winning a battle?" Ardeth turned to Evie and shined his flashlight on a wall directly behind them. Everyone turned to see the drawing.

Anubis, along with his minions, were depicted crushing what appeared to be a foreign enemy invading Egypt. Evie stepped closer and studied the drawing.

"Romans," she breathed. "This must have been the first attack on Egypt by the Romans."

"Now what?" Jon frowned.

"We go through the wall," Rick said.

"And how do you suggest we do that, Indiana Jones?" Jon questioned his brother-in-law.

"The door," Rick told him as he headed to the door next to the drawing they had all been gazing at. A stone door stood slightly ajar and Rick and Roland pushed the door open. The door revealed another hallway.

"Awesome, more dark and dreary hallways," Jon added sarcastically. Rick turned to him.

"Next time you stay at home," Risk said quietly to Jon.

Rick and Evie ventured into the dark hallway followed by Roland, Raina, Tarib, Jon, and Ardeth Bay.

"All I wanted was some gold," Jon mumbled to himself. "Instead I'm swimming in sand, falling into water, and seeing dead people."

"Perhaps it is the gods way of deterring you from greed," Ardeth told him. Jon harrumphed and continued walking behind the others down the long hallway.

Silence escorted them down the narrow hallway, where they had to line up single file. The only sound was the squish of their wet clothes.

Rick halted after almost of hour of walking. They were all tired and wet. Rick thought the air down here was thinner or dirty, or something- he was finding it hard to breath. He shined his flashlight on the dead bones in front of him.

"More priests," Evie said from behind him. She noticed a scroll in the hand of one of them. She bent down and reached between Rick's legs to pry the scroll from the bleached bones of a priest.

"What is it?" Roland asked as he peered over Evie's shoulder.

"A map," she grinned.

"For the temple?" Raina called out.

"It appears to be."

"Well, look at that. Casper was right," Rick dryly commented. He then looked over the priests and saw stairs leading them to yet another doorway. "Alright, friends, lets get over these bones and head out of this place."

"I like that plan," Roland commented. They all careful stepped around, and sometimes through, the bones until they were all on the stairs. Rick passed Evie the flashlight as he grabbed a lever, which caused the door to rise up. Rick had his sword ready, in case danger awaited them. Instead, startled Med-Jai faced him with confused expressions.

Rick sighed in relief and put his sword back in the scabbard. He led his friends outside into the sand with the other Med-Jai. He did not realize they had been wondering inside the temple facing death for almost the whole day. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow across the sand.

"Are you all alright?" Yon asked, noticing the wet clothes.

"We are alright. I believe we should set up camp near that group of trees on the other side of the temple," Ardeth commanded. The other Med-Jai began unpacking and setting up camp. Rick, Evie, Jon, and Roland followed suit and unpacked their own camp equipment. Evie was thankful they all had tents; the day had worn her out. She had wet clothes and sand stuck to her skin. She just wanted to clean up and go to sleep next to Rick's warm body. She knew the desert nights were cold.

Rick put his and Evie's bags down inside the tent. It was big enough for them to move around without hitting one another.

After all the wet adventurers found dry clothes, they were all sitting around the fire with warm bowls of stew.

"What will our plan be for tomorrow?" Rick finally broke the silence after their meal.

"Follow the map," Ardeth replied. Evie took the map from her bag and held it up.

"The map claims the temple of Isis is near the Valley of the Kings," Evie said as she studied it further.

"I have never seen anything near the valley," Raina stated.

"I believe it may be behind the valley, somewhere. There is a cartouche of Ramses on here. Perhaps it is near him, this map is crude and not very clear," Evie told them all.

"I suppose when you are about to parish under the wrath of a god, the last thing you think about doing is drawing a good map," Roland added.

"I still do not completely understand what Anubis was so angry about," Tarib commented as he set his empty bowl down.

"From that first drawing we saw, it may be because some of the priests wanted to kill Anubis and disrespect him," Evie educated the others.

"Some?" Jon was confused.

"When we encountered both set of bones, only some did not wear amulets for Anubis' blessing. To me, this signaled some were his loyal priests. The others wanted nothing to do with the god, and did not want his protection," Evie continued. "Unfortunately for the loyal priests, they still perished, but perhaps their afterlife is more rewarding to them than the others."

They all fell silent at the thought of perishing under such horrid conditions.

"Well, warriors, I believe we all need some sleep before our next outing tomorrow," Ardeth spoke as he got up.

"Will we need to take watches?" Raina asked, as she too stood along with the others.

"The others have kindly offered to take care of that," Ardeth nodded to the dozen other Med-Jai that were patrolling the perimeter.

"Thank them for me," Rick said groggily; the day was catching up with him. Everyone bid one another good night.

"If I hear you snore, you will sleep outside," Roland growled at Jon. Somehow he agreed to share a tent with Jon.

"I cannot make any promises," Jon responded as he entered the tent. Roland shot a look at Evie and Rick, who smiled at him in thanks. They were happy to have a tent to themselves.

Rick shut the tent door as Evie wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Rick turned in her embrace and smiled at her.

"What is this about, Mrs. O'Connell?" He teased her as he cupped her face. His grogginess was lifting.

"Who knows when we will get to be together again….and I want to show you my appreciation," she slyly grinned at him and began removing his clothes.

"You do know we are in a tent in the middle of a camp…" He told her as his hands wondered up and down her waist.

"I am aware," she said as she tugged on his black robes.

"You will need to be quiet," he grinned at her and then scooped her up and put her onto the blankets. Evie let out a quiet giggle. Before she could blink, she and her husband were under the blankets showing their appreciation for one another.

A loud noise startled Rick. He opened his eyes to discover it was just one of the Med-Jai passing by his tent on patrol. Rick looked down at Evie who was sleeping on his shoulder, with her hair tangled on her bare back. Her hair still held some dampness from earlier. He smiled and tightened his arms around her. He wished they could just go home and be together like this all the time. Evie stole his heart and he did not want it back, ever. He would do anything to protect her and their son.

Rick dreamed of a day where they could live peacefully and not have to worry about ancient threats of curses and doom. However, he knew the minute he married her that would probably never be the case. Evie was a smart woman and knew Egypt like no one he ever met. It was because of Egypt they met, and he was grateful for that. Every day with this woman was an adventure and he would never leave her side. Even when they were at home just being a family, it was still an adventure. He missed his small son, but he knew Alex would never live in a safe world if his parents did not see to it. Rick wondered if all parents had to do this sort of thing.

"You need to sleep," Evie murmured. She felt Rick tense up, which caused her to wake up.

"I know," he kissed the top of her head as they both fell back asleep, safe- for now.

"You lead us to the middle of nowhere!" Sarie hollered at George. George swallowed with a knife at his throat, yet again. He half hoped they would just kill him so he did not have to keep wondering. What Sarie did not know is that George did it on purpose. Why would he want to lead this horrid woman and her tribe of bandits to the right place?

"I- I- read the maps right," George stammered. The myth was actually miles east of where he took them. But that was his secret. He hopes this would deter Sarie for awhile.

"Perhaps he has the myth wrong," Amed offered. Sarie whipped around, her new black hair smacking her in the face.

"Perhaps…." She glared at him. "Or perhaps he did it on purpose to lead us off the right track!" She grabbed George tie and half choked him. "But I have to be wrong because you know what happens if you lie. Your family will be dead before the next sunrise." George felt his heart stop. His sweet Edith- his wife of 30 years and their adult children. His precious grandchildren! They were all under the age of eight. George began to tremble.

"No, please! I can only remember what I last read, and that was years ago!" George pleaded with her. Sarie sighed in frustration.

"What else do you remember then?" She asked him.

"Maybe I had the direction wrong. Perhaps we should have gone west," George reluctantly responded.

"Looks like we will be going west then," Sarie stated as she stormed back to her tent. George closed his eyes opening when he opened them it would all be gone. Amed roughly picking him up reminded him that it was not the case.

The sun spilling in through cracks of the tents woke up Evie. She kissed Rick to wake him. He smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Perhaps the others can take care of today's mission," he told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. Evie smiled and her eyes lit up at the idea.

"If only," she said as she kissed him passionately one more time before they rose off of the tangled blankets. Rick hated and loved it when she did that. It teased him for more but also reminded him it could be continued later.

Rick and Evie took down their tent and repacked their belongings. They met the others by the horses. Roland looked angry.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked his friend.

"Ask Jon!" He exclaimed as he tied his bags to his horse. Rick turned to Jon, who was also preparing his horse.

"What? He's mad because I may have freaked out a few times in the night."

"Five! Five times!" Roland added.

"What they hell did you freak out about?"

"Every time he heard a damn noise he jumped like a scared cat onto my side of the tent!" Roland had not been pleased to wake up to Jon almost on top of him five different times. "Next time you are sleeping outside end of story."

"I was just on alert! We could have been getting attacked!"

"There are almost two dozen warriors here! We would have known if we were getting attacked."

"I like to sleep with one eye open."

"Well, you better tonight," Roland added as he sat atop his horse. Jon gave a confused expression to Rick, who just shrugged. Everyone made their way onto their horses and waited for further instructions.

"We will head to the Valley of the Kings, as the map instructs. From there, we will work on discovering the temple of Isis," Ardeth bellowed his instructions to his troops, who all nodded in acknowledgement.

The band of warriors made their way towards the Valley of the Kings. Evie knew they had a long ride ahead of them.

Jon was not sure if it was worse that he still did not have any gold, or that his ass was hurting for the hours on horseback. He rubbed his backside, not realizing what he was doing. Rick cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Miss your women that bad, huh?"

"My booty is sore from all the horseback riding," Jon told him.

"Here's a quarter, call someone who cares," Roland added, still irritated over his lack of sleep due to Rick's bumbling brother-in-law.

"There are no pay phones around here," Jon told him.

"You don't say?" Rick gestured to the endless sand that surrounded them.

Evie smiled to herself and noticed some of the warriors laughing silently to themselves at the bickering between the three men. Evie looked up at the sun and notice that once again they had been traveling for the whole morning. The sun was about to take its highest place in the sky. She unfolded the map for the one hundredth time today and studied its markings once again. They should be getting closer the lone obelisk near an oasis. That was to point them to the next path towards the temple. This obelisk was drawn below the Valley of the Kings on the map. Evie was not entirely sure what to make of that just yet. She hoped in time it would become clear to her.

"I'm sure the horse is not too thrilled with you on his back," Roland said aloud.

"Or you could always walk," Rick offered.

"Evie, control your husband," Jon looked at his sister for help. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a smile. "One day I'll be gone and you'll miss me."

"Is that day coming soon?" Rick asked him; Roland laughed.

"Yes, everyone's a comedian," Jon rolled his eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Raina had drifted towards Evie and smiled.

"Yes," Evie laughed, "It's like they revert to being twelve again picking on one another."

"Do you believe your son will take after them?" Raina asked with a smile in her eyes.

"Well, I hope he is like Rick, maybe with some of Jon's humor- but nothing else," Evie told her in truth. Evie loved her brother, but she wanted her children like Rick- strong, intelligent, self-sufficient, and morally sound. Evie took a picture out of her bag. It was a picture of Alex in his swing from about a month ago. His blue eyes were wide and he was in the middle of a laugh. Rania took the photo and gave her a wide smile.

"He's beautiful," she told Evie. Evie thanked her and returned the photo to her bag.

"I do this for him," Evie told her. "As much as I wish I was at home with him right now, I know I need to do this or the world will not be a safe place for him."

"You are correct, Evelyn. You and your husband are warriors in different ways than I am. However, without you we may not accomplish what we need to for defeat over this evil. Your son will come to understand that one day I am sure," Raina told her with compassion in her voice. Evie smiled at her, thankful for her words. She knew she was right in what her and Rick were doing, but it was also nice to hear it from another- especially a veteran Med-Jai warrior.

Evie scanned the desert once again in hopes of a clue to grab her attention. All she saw was sand and dunes. The occasional lizard or snake slithered pass. She noticed Rick and Roland quietly talking to one another and Jon falling in and out of sleep. Ardeth had an intense gaze on the sand, as if expecting something to pop out and attack them at any time. Evie sighed to herself, frustrated. She just wanted to find the temple of Isis , end this madness, and return home to Alex. Then she noticed something. One the sand dunes had an odd shape. She ordered her horse to stop. The others, without question, stopped with her.

"What is it?" Rick rode up next to his wife. Her eyes were glued to a sand dune a few yards away.

"Doesn't it look odd to you?" She asked him.

"Well, uh, sand sort of looks the same to me," he replied with confusion. Evie dismounted her horse, as did everyone else. Ardeth ordered some of the warriors to stay here. Evie and Rick lead the way followed by Ardeth, Roland, Jon, Tarib, and Raina. They walked some distance towards the dune. But now it looked like more of a tall pointy pile of sand. Rick now understood what Evie had meant by the sand looking odd. Why did was it in a pointed shape?

"I think that is the obelisk," Evie told them as she took out the map.

"We are still dozen of miles from the Valley of the Kings ," Raina told her.

"I think I may have misread this map," Evie looked up at them. "The Valley of the Kings we are thinking of may not be the one referred to on this map. If my time line is correct, I believe the priests were referring to a different Valley of the Kings ."

"That is confusing," Jon crossed his arms.

"Yes, well, you have to remember how many pharaohs Egypt saw. And those are only the ones historians are aware of and have the proof to back it up. This may be a lesser, maybe even unknown, valley housing some pharaohs," Evie told them. Evie walked in front of the sand and began burshing some of it off. Hieroglyphics appears before her.

"You were right," Jon told her as he too brushed some of the sand away, revealing smoothed stone. In looking at the sand, it appeared the obelisk was lying on its side, covered in the desert sand.

"Don't act so surprised," Evie smiled at him.

"Do we need to uncover this whole mound of sand?" Raina asked. She was read to beckon the other warriors to come assist.

"No, we do not need to uncover the sand to move on. This means we are close," Evie told them. She wanted to uncover the sand just to take in the beauty of the obelisk, but she knew they did not have time for that.

Jon had wandered to the other side of the mound, and nearly lost his step when he discovered they were on top of some sort of hill. He glanced below and saw it. The temple. The obelisk had been hiding it all this time.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Jon called out to them. They quickly walked over to where Jon was. Rick has to grasp Evie by her belt, stopping her from tumbling down the giant hill. She squeezed his arm in appreciation.

"Praise be Allah, there it is," Ardeth breathed. They all stared from atop their sand hill. The stone temple of Isis was about a mile below them. The temple was as a large as a football field, it seemed to Rick. They could not see much of the temple, aside from its roof and part of its front entrance.

"Question," Jon said.

"No," Rick replied.

"How are we going to get down there?" Jon asked.

"Walking," Roland replied.

"Do you see how steep it is?" Jon was incredulous.

"Do you need to hold my hand?" Roland asked.

"No," Jon crossed his arms. "I was concerned for the others."

"Yes, I am sure that was your reason," Roland responded.

"We will leave the horses up here, along with some of the warriors. The rest of us will make the long trek down," Ardeth told them all.

Rick calculated the steep incline to be almost half a mile long. They were about half way done with it. Everyone was quiet as they tried to concentrate on not falling. Evie had to hold onto Rick a few times, when she felt she was going to stumble straight down. She thought it might be quicker if they all rolled down the sand, like little kids rolling down a hill of grass.

Jon felt his legs were going to give and he would head face first down the hill. He kept pace with Roland, figuring if he fell, Roland may try to catch him. Well, after last night Roland may just let him roll right down. They all walked slowly and cautiously, no one really wanted to roll all the way down the mound of sand. Rick was not looking forward to cleaning out his boots after all the sand they had been trekking through. No matter if his boots went to his ankle or higher, sand always crept into them. He had told Evie he was going to keep it and make Alex a sand castle.

Jon stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He was not sure if it was his nerves or that his legs were shaking. When he started walking again, he fell over, tumbling down the sand and straight into everyone in front of him. It looked like a bowling bowl hitting all the pins. All seven warriors rolled down the hill, in a swarm of sand around them. Rick and Evie landed first, he pulled her out of the way before Roland and Jon fell behind them. The others were a few feet away. They all laid there for a moment catching their breath and their wits. Rick glared at Jon.

"It always has to be you," Rick growled.

"Well, we got down here quicker," Jon stated as he stood up, followed by the others. Evie was staring at the giant temple before them. The huge columns must have be over six feet tall, she decided. The stone still held faint traces of color and images of Isis . The temple itself was closed in, aside from the hole at the top Evie saw earlier, to let in the sun's rays. She grasped Rick's arm.

"It's beautiful," she smiled. Rick smiled back, trying to share in her enthusiasm, when in reality he was not looking forward to exploring the football field sized temple.

"Let's see how beautiful it is on the inside," Tarib commented as he checked his sword.

"Here we go again," Roland added as he took his place behind Rick and Evie. Evie pulled on the door, it opened easily. Rick raised an eyebrow.

"That was too easy," he whispered to himself. He protectively stepped in front of Evie and shined his flashlight. He was glad he did, as the gruesome sight before him may have made her faint.

Sarie paced back and forth in front of the Temple of Anubis . She had lost over half her men inside because of some priestly ghost. She was not sure how she and Amed had even made it safely out. All she knew was the key had already been taken. Evelyn O'Connell was probably the new owner, Sarie had decided.

"What do we do now?" Amed asked her, still clearly shaken by seeing all those men just drop dead before he and Sarie had fled out of the temple. Sarie looked at George, who was standing, with his hands tied and held by two burly men. He was also disturbed by the screams he had heard.

"Where is the temple of Isis ? I have a feeling they are there with the key," Sarie growled at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," George told her. She punched him right in the stomach. He doubled over, grasping for breath.

"Wrong answer," she said through gritted teeth. She then took a map out of her pocket and pushed it in her face. "I think you lead us astray the first time. Take it to me now or I make a phone call about your wife," she told him sweetly. Tears began to form in his eyes as he thought of his wife. He knew Sarie would keep her word. Nothing would stand in her way, but he was still afraid to answer. He knew what could happen if Sarie had the key and the book in her hands.

After a few moments of silence, Sarie took out her phone and began to dial a number.

"No!" George screamed. "Stop," he sobbed. "I will show you." Saire shut her phone and smiled.

"Wise choice, doctor."

"We must go back towards the Valley of the Kings ," he reluctantly told her. She marched off and gave her men instructions. George hung his head in defeat. The world would never forgive him for what he just did.

Evie gripped Rick's arm in shock when she saw what he saw. The others fell silent as they pushed their way forward to see. A man was hanging from a broken pilar, appearing as if he committed suicide. Blood seeped from his mouth and down his arms, creating a puddle underneath him. His clothes were dirty and scratches adorned his whole body. When Evie turned away from the gruesome sight, she saw markings on the wall. She walked towards them. The others' gaze fell upon what she saw.

"What does it say?" Rick asked, afraid of the answer.

"I embrace death," she read aloud. A shiver ran up Jon's spine.

"We should leave," he said quietly.

"We need the book," Ardeth reminded him.

"What would do this to him?" Raina asked as she took a step closer to study the body.

"I really rather not find out," Roland said as he gripped his sword as a form of comfort.

"Did ancient Egyptians torture in such a fashion?" Tarib asked Evelyn.

"Not that I am aware of or have read about," she responded. Rick glanced around the room for signs of struggle, but only found the cold stone of the temple. It was hard for him to see; everything was engulfed in darkness. He could make our various chairs scattered about the temple and alters for offerings to the goddess. He did not even see any blood, aside from the pool under the dead man's feet.

"I wonder who he is," Raina said.

"Let's find out," Ardeth responded as he cautiously stepped around the pooled blood to dig through the dead man's pocket. Evie looked back up at the bloodied face and felt she had seen this man somewhere before. Ardeth was able to pull out a wallet from his back pocket. Ardeth stepped back and opened it up.

"Simon Danback," Ardeth looked up when Evie gasped.

"I knew I knew him from somewhere. I went to college with him. He was an Egyptologist. One of the best ones in my class," Evie said with sadness.

"Why would someone torture an Egyptologist?" Jon asked.

"The temple of Isis is said to hold many secrets to power. Perhaps someone was trying to torture the information out of him," Evie responded.

"Someone like me," a voice emerged from inside the dark temple. Evie recognized the voice and her skin went cold.


	3. Chapter 3

They all grabbed their swords in one quick motion. How could Sarie be alive? Rick thought to himself. He witnessed her sink into the quicksand. Someone must have helped her out.

"Not a wise decision, Richard," Sarie told him as she stepped from the shadows. She glanced up. Dozens of men were holding bows and arrows right on them. How did Rick not notice this when they walked in? How had the Med-Jai not notice from outside? "Too bad your friends on top of the hill cannot help. They are well on their way to meeting Anubis as we speak."

Ardeth felt his heart sink as he said a silent prayer for his fellow warriors who tried to protect them.

"You did this to that man?" Ardeth asked.

"No, I cannot take claim for this," Sarie told them as looked at the body. "I have my own Egyptologist to torture."

"Then let us go," Rick said to Sarie as he pushed Evie behind him.

"Oh, I cannot do that, Richard," Sarie said sweetly. "I need your lovely wife here."

"You have an Egyptologist," Rick growled.

"Yes, but I need royal blood," Sarie looked at Evie. It then made sense to her.

"You plan on raising the warriors of Isis ," Evie said aloud, astonished. These warriors were legendary. They were feared by all and won countless battles during their time. It had even been written that some of them possessed magic. To raise them, one needed royal blood. Evie was a descendant of a Nefertiri; Nefertiri was Evelyn in a past life. Rick felt his anger bubbling inside, begging to be released. This woman was not going to get to his wife. He tightened his grip around his sword and glared at Sarie. She noticed.

"I knew you were going to be a problem," Sarie looked to her left and nodded to a man holding a dart gun. Before Evie could blink, the man shot Rick, Jon, Roland, Ardeth, Tarib, and Raina. They feel to the floor in a giant heap.

"No!" Evie screamed as she lunged for them, only to be stopped by Amed. He pulled her back and held on tight to her. Evie screamed and kicked herself away from him, far enough to get to Rick. He was still breathing; they must have been tranquilizer guns. The tears fell down Evie's face from relief and fright. Amed picked her up again, as she tried fighting him off. He smacked her across the face, producing blood that trickled down her cheek.

"Don't try that again or I will have them all killed!" He spat at her.

"Now, now, Amed. You know we already plan on having them killed. This was just too easy. I like to see them suffer," Sarie smiled and walked over to a doorway. "In here is a trap for treasure seekers. When the door closes, the walls move in. Brilliant isn't it?" Evie squirmed against Amed as he dragged her away deep into the temple. She screamed out at Rick and the others, hoping they would wake up. Just so she could tell him she loved him before they both died. The only thing she saw through her tearful eyes was Sarie's men dragging them all to the room.

Jon woke up in a daze. His arm was throbbing from where the dart was in him. He sat up and saw the others piled around him. He scooted over to Rick and started to shake him.

"Rick! Wake up!" Rick moaned and slowly sat up. He looked at the dart sticking him in the arm and pulled it out with a groan. He turned to Jon and yanked out his dart. Jon jumped. "Ow."

"You're welcome," Rick responded. He rolled over and did the same to Roland and Ardeth. They both groggily woke up.

"Damn those things hurt," Roland commented. Ardeth nodded in agreement and Tarib began to wake up. Tarib removed his dart and Raina's. Raina smiled at him in appreciation. The slowly began to rise up on their feet.

"How long have we been in here?" Jon asked.

"About 30 minutes," a voice from above said. They all looked up to see Amed. He appeared to be on top of one of the walls of the room. "I was instructed to wait until you were awake to begin."

"Where is Evie?" Rick yelled.

"Where she belongs," Amed stood and kicked something as he walked away- disappearing from above them. The walls began to shake.

"What is happening?" Roland asked with his voice full of concern. Rick's eyes darted around the small room, where only a single torch was lit. He noticed the walls moving.

"Holy shit, the walls are moving in on us." Panic was written over all of their faces.

Evie kept fighting Amed until her body was trembling too much with grief over what was happening to Rick, Jon, and the others. Amed pulled her along by the wrist as they dove deeper into the temple. Sarie led the way with her torch. A dozen men followed them down the dark hallways. Evie noticed the colorful drawings of Isis splattered over every surface of the walls. She would have been taken aback by such beauty, but instead she was fighting off the anguish eating her up inside.

They finally arrived to a large underground room. Sarcophaguses were everywhere. Evie noticed a few more of Sarie's men keeping a watchful eye on an older man reading the inscriptions. He turned around when Sarie walked in.

"Dr. Shea?" Evie asked confused and astonished.

"Evelyn? My dear girl, what are you doing here?" He asked her, forgetting about the others around them. Evelyn was a student of his, one of his favorites in fact. She was always so enthusiastic about ancient Egypt . He knew it came from her famous parents and their love of the ancient culture. Seeing her here with a bloodied and tear stained face, made him want to faint.

"Aw, well isn't this cute?" Sarie said. "A little reunion? How fabulous. Did you know, Dr. Shea, Evelyn here is a descendant of royalty. Just what we need to raise this glorious army," Sarie caressed one the sarcophaguses. Dr. Shea looked at Evelyn in surprise and sadness. He knew what Sarie planned to do with her and her blood. "Now," Sarie said, removing her backpack, "let's get this party started." She looked at one of her men he brought her the backpack that was once Evelyn's. Evelyn's eyes widened as Sarie produced the book of the dead.

"No," she whispered to herself.

Sarie then took the key from Evelyn's bag.

"You did save me some work, Evelyn. Thank you."

"Burn in hell," Evie growled at her. Amed kneed her in the stomach, causing her to drop to her knees while gasping for air.

"Aw, no hard feelings Evelyn. When we are done with you, I promise to kill you so you and your legionnaire husband can be reunited," Sarie winked at her. Sarie then had one of the men hold the book while she opened it. The book's black and gold cover creaked open with the turn of the key. As Sarie opened the first page, a wind howled through the room, almost extinguishing the torches. The men exchanged nervous glances. "Oh, calm down. I will soon be in control of this power and you will have nothing to fear." Sarie's eyes gleamed with anticipation of power she was going to wield. Dr. Shea looked at Evie and begged her forgiveness with his eyes. He felt responsible for what was about to happen.

Jon's heart was pounding as he watched the walls inch closer. The others were looking for a way out.

"I am not dying like this! If I have to die now, I want it to be heroic not because of some moving stones!" Roland angrily said.

Rick must have turned around ten times trying to figure something out. Then it hit him.

"The torch holder," Rick ran over.

"What?" Jon was confused.

"We use this to climb to the top where Sarie's henchman was," Rick explained, trying to remain calm. "Roland, you are the tallest, you go first and then we'll hoist everyone up." The helped Roland up as he placed his foot on the holder and managed to use his upper body to get to the top of the walls that were closing in. When the walls finally did close, it would create another floor. Roland bent down and helped Raina up next. Jon and Tarib followed.

The walls were only feet apart when Ardeth and Rick were left.

"You go," Ardeth said to Rick.

"No, we both will make it out! There is a rope in my bag that we can use for me," Rick told him and ushered him to continue. Rick threw his bag up to Roland. Ardeth was not sure, the walls seemed to be coming in quicker. But before Ardeth could argue, Rick was already helping him up. Roland and Tarib hoisted Ardeth up. Jon had the rope ready and threw one end down to Rick. The others held on tight, as Rick quickly made his escape up the wall. Jon was getting nervous, as the walls seemed to almost engulfed Rick's foot as they finally pulled him to safety. Rick nodded his appreciation to everyone as he took in where they were. They appeared to be above the temple arena where they walked in earlier- where Sarie's henchman had shot them with the darts. It was similar to a balcony that circled the whole width of the temple.

"Let's get going and find Evie before Sarie wakes up the dead," Rick said as he grabbed hi pack and checked his sword. They walked single file behind Rick around the balacony until they found stairs leading down to where they were before.

"Now where?" Jon asked, flustered over loosing Evie again.

"Shit, I don't know," Rick mumbled angrily as he looked around the dark room, they only had two flashlights among them.

Raina began walking towards the statue that stood in the front of the arena they were standing in. She peered behind it and saw a door behind it, ajar.

"Here!" She motioned to the others to come over. Rick smiled at their good fortune, or was it bad fortune since they were about to walk into the underworld itself.

Sarie snapped her fingers for George to be brought over to her to read from the book. George was pushed towards Sarie. He looked at the book before her. In any other circumstance, he would have been thrilled to read from it. He scanned the pages, finding the incantation Sarie wanted. After flipping the heavy pages, he found it.

"I need the blood," George said softly.

Evie's heart quickened. He meant _her _blood. She was forced to stand back up and struggled against the two men holding her.

"No! Please! You do not know what you are doing!" Evie cried out. Her eyes widened as one of the men produced a knife. She squirmed and tried to move her arm away. This just made him hold her arm tighter. One of the burly men held her as the other took her arm and cut her forearm. Evie screamed with the pain of a sharp knife cutting into her. The cut was deep enough so blood began seeping out. Sarie walked over and collected the blood in a chalice she found. When the man let go of her arm, Evie clutched it to herself, trying to stop the blood with her shirt.

"Thank you," Sarie said to Evie. Evie glared back and felt the tears streaming down her face. She was loosing hope. Sarie was going to raise the most powerful army the world would ever know. Jon, her brother, may be dead. Rick, the man she never wanted to be without, may be dead. Tears fell down her face. She stared at the knife Amed held, still gleaming with her blood. She wanted to grab the knife and plunge it into her heart. But then she remembered her son. She needed to survive for him. Alex was all she had left in this world. She regained her strength; Rick would want her to be strong. She would get out of this somehow.

Sarie poured the blood over a small bowl that was in front of one of the sarcophaguses. This particular sarcophagus was the largest and Evie assumed it to be the leader of the army. As soon as the blood hit the bowl, the bowl came alive and began to glow. Sarie held the book out for George to read.

"No, please…" Evie whispered. She knew he did not hear her, but she tried anyway.

"_Rise warriors! The royal blood line calls to you for your service. You must honor the service you are in and join us for our destiny_," George read aloud. Once his words were finished, a wind entered the room. Evie shivered as it danced through her hair and made its way to the sarcophaguses. They started to shake. After a few seconds the dead soldiers exploded through the sarcophaguses leaving broken wood littering the floor.

"Yes!" Sarie said excitedly. The others, including George, stood in shocked silence at what they witnessed. Evie was more shocked when all the undead soldiers formed a line and stared at her, waiting for orders. "What are they doing?" Saire grabbed George by his shirt.

"She is the royalty, not you. They only obey royalty," he told her.

"Command them to follow me!" Saire screamed at him.

"I cannot. Only she can," he looked over at Evie.

Evie continued to stare at the soldiers, hatching a plan inside her head. Sarie whipped around and grabbed Evie's cut arm, causing her more pain. Evie muffled a scream.

"Command them to follow me!" Sarie screamed at her and raised a knife to her throat. Evie hardened her expression.

"No," she responded coolly to Saire. Rage flooded through Sarie's eyes as she tightened her grip on the knife.

The scream shot through the dark hallway Rick, Jon, Roland, Ardeth, Tarib, and Raina were traveling through.

"Evie!" Rick shouted as he broke into a run. His heart was hammering in his chest. The others were on his heels, he heard the unique rings of swords being released by the others as they ran. The hallway seemed to take forever, maybe because it was dark, or maybe because Rick was afraid he would get to Evie too late. The thought of finding her lifeless drove his legs to run faster, leaving the others several feet behind him, trying to catch up.


End file.
